Meleager
Meleager Seleucid Satrap Not his real picutre, placeholder it is http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v195/FondorYards/puppet01.gif Full Name Meleager Born 345 BC Died Not Yet Consort Atalanta Children Craterus- 3 Years Old Father Eurypylus Mother Idas Age: 39 Sex: Male Faction: ''' Seleucid Empire '''Appearance: Shaven bald, with wild blue eyes, long beard Personality: A ruthless man, he controls his satrapy with an iron fist. He refused to take anything from anyone, and will often react violently even if the situation does not warrant it. He is also extremely prejudice against any non-greek or macedonian, which happens to be a good deal of the population he governors. He was reportedly wiped out whole villages of native syrians for a minor event. Some have come to, quite intelligently, question his sanity, of course never to his face. Occupation: Satrap of Edessa Weapons: Kopis Armour: Bronze Muscled Cuirass Clothing: A long dark red cloak History: Born in Thessalia into a poor family, his upbringing was very harsh and struggle to just survive. They were able to scratch out a living, however precarious it was. His father, in an attempt to get a better life, he joined Alexander's army. He was the first man to be killed by the persians, the first victim of the first persian arrow. Not that Meleager found that out, it he did he might die from the shame. But when the war was over, and Alexander had conquered to the ends of the earth, the fact his father had been in the army was what matter. His son and wife were offered positions in the east, prominent positions. They eagerly accepted, and could wait to get out of their pathetic life. A day or two before they were set to leave, Meleager was in a bar. Some of the locals who had fought with Alexander and lived had returned home and were drinking. One of them, drunk to the point of not knowing better, informed Meleager of his father ignoble fate before his friends could stop him. A few hours before they set sail, Meleager left his wife and mother on the ship with the other immigrants, saying he had forgotten one thing. He promised he would make it back before the ship left for Asia. He had indeed forgotten something, but not what he told them. He looked up at the house of the man from the bar. Taking his new kopis out of it's guard, he slowly entered the house. He found the man, in bed with a young girl. As the man's attention was on something else, he came up behind him. As the girl screamed out, he turned around to see Meleager. He hit the man in the face with the pommel, then again and again. It was soon a bloody mess. Now using the business end of the weapon, he began to cut into and mutilate the body. Panting, he looked down at bloody pulp in front of him. He put away his sword, took off his clothes and took some new ones from the closet. He turned over, and looking at the girl as if it was the first time he saw her. She had stopped screaming a while ago. What of her he could see under the blood was pale white. He simply walked out, washed his arms, legs, and face clean, and left. For a while, he lived in Seleucia as solider in the Seleucid Army. Due to his homeland of Thessalia he was naturally placed in the Hetairoi corps, where he excelled. When Seleucus recently reformed the old city of Odessa into a military colony and capital of Assyria, Meleager joined a number of already eastern greeks and new mainlanders in settling there. Due to his experience the army, he was able to rise to be Satrap of the border satrapy. A strong, military minded man was needed here, due to the large number of army units stationed there, and threat of the Ptolemaics and Antigonids so close. Category:Characters